coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1288 (21st May 1973)
Plot Ena, Annie, Ken, Minnie, Stan, Hilda, Tom, Faye and Norma arrive at Woburn Abbey. Billy looks in "Situations Vacant" while Betty upbraids Bet for being late for work. Billy tells Ray that Deirdre Hunt has been looking for him. He finds her at the yard, looking for work, a job offer in London having fallen through. He finds out she has experience serving in a shop. The travellers go through the safari park. Minnie's taken with the tigers. Hilda's nervous of them. Ena notices that Annie is distracted. Billy asks Len for work but realises he has no relevant experience. Ray wants Len to buy Biddulph's with him but gets no commitment. Stan pushes the travellers to go for a drink. Annie wants to meet The Duke of Bedford. Ray inspects Biddulph's. He offers Walter cash for the premises and finds out that Len bought it himself two weeks ago. Minnie gets separated from the others and finds herself at the souvenir stall. Alan and Elsie agree that they're getting on well nowadays. Alf has given the garage a twelve-month contract from the Town Hall. Len asks Elsie to be his manager at Biddulph's but she refuses. Alan suggests Rita instead. At the same time, Ray offers Deirdre the position. Stan is refreshed after a pint or two while Ena searches for Minnie. Norma can't get Ken away from Faye-Marie. The Duke sells Minnie a souvenir tea towel. Billy can't find a job at the Town Hall. The day trippers explore the main house, Stan having been dragged away from the bar. Len offers a surprised Rita the job with the flat over the premises to go with it, while in the Rovers Ray tells Deirdre the job is hers, bar a few loose ends. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Faye-Marie Schofield - Jane Casson *Tom Schofield - David Holliday *The Duke of Bedford - Himself *Walter Biddulph - Bert Palmer Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Biddulph's newsagent *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Canal Garage *Woburn Abbey - Grounds entrance, coach park, safari park, funfair, main entrance, "The Duke's Head" exterior, souvenir shop and house entrance hall Notes *Part Two begins with the music of the merry-go-round at Woburn Abbey instead of the usual Eric Spear theme. *Oliver Horsbrugh directed the film sequences at Woburn Abbey while Quentin Lawrence directed the studio sequences. *Hilda Ogden mentions the occasion that Stan Ogden fought wrestler Ian Campbell, referencing the events in Episode 398 (5th October 1964). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie moves into high circles and makes a new friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,900,000 homes (6th place). Category:1973 episodes